


Just Another Night

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Feelings Realization, M/M, Making Love, Relationship Discussions, Soppy, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Sequel to Gimme Shelter.Once the snowstorm subsides, Mick can go back to London. He asks Keith to accompany him there.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> happy new year! I've wanted to post this sooner but then I was in London for a few days. The title obviously is from the song on Mick's solo record She's the Boss, it just always gives me a lot of Glimmer Twins feels and I thought the lyrics fit amazingly well for this story...hope you enjoy!

During Christmas Day, the snow storm started toning down and finally was ridden out for good on Boxing Day. But due to all the chaos it caused everywhere, the first long-distance flights back to Europe weren't scheduled until after the holidays. Like this, Mick ended up being stuck at the hotel near JFK Airport for almost five full days. 

He'd known right away that asking Keith to stay with him after sleeping together on Christmas Eve had been a purely soppy and heartfelt decision that he might come to regret. Waking up the next morning, closely cuddled up to each other, they had shared slow kisses that led them to having lazy morning sex before showering together. Then Keith had to leave to get ready for his shift, while Mick went downstairs to have some breakfast. Afterwards, he had been antsy and agitated all day long, not knowing if he could or would get to see Keith again. Since the heavy snowfalls had quieted down, it would have been possible for him to go home after his shift ended. But to both of their surprise, he'd knocked on Mick's door once again that evening. They'd spent another night together, lunging at each other as if they'd been separated for years, kissing hungrily, and making love to each other longingly. Keith had Boxing Day off, but instead of finally going home, he stayed with Mick the whole day, talking and laughing, cuddling and making love, taking a shower, and ordering from room service before repeating it all over again. 

"Keith?", Mick whispered, the morning after Boxing Day as they lay in bed together, bare skinned, huddled against each other shortly after waking up. Keith had his head bedded on Mick's chest, an arm draped over his body, slowly drawing little patterns across his ribcage.

"Hmm?", Keith hummed nuzzling his face closer against him as Mick ran a hand through his hair. It was like they both couldn't leave off of each other because they were so incredibly fascinated by the other. 

"Come with me to London tomorrow", he mumbled, feeling his heart beating in his throat because he was aware that he was stepping on thin ice here and probably shouldn't be suggesting this considering that they still barely knew each other. He felt endlessly pathetic for getting this attached to Keith so quickly. Because it wasn't like he'd never had a fling before. Keith, however, was an entirely different matter from all the others that merely had been a fun distraction. Mick simply couldn't get enough of him. What made all the difference with Keith was that they didn't only have some dazzlingly brilliant sex but could actually just sit there and talk. Or he could listen to Keith for hours on end. At first he'd seemed somewhat introverted, but once he started telling a story, Mick became completely engrossed in him, captivated by the sound of his voice, smitten by his infectious laugh. 

The night before it was announced that air travel had been cleared again for that day which meant he could finally get a plane back home. But since he expected a huge chaos at the airport, he had decided to wait out another day and call the airline later to check out the possible flight connections. Keith had mentioned during the prior days that he wanted to go back home. That he didn't even know what he was still doing in New York, that he just needed money to buy a plane ticket and then would be on his way to London. Because of this, it didn't seem to be too far-fetched for Mick suggesting for him to come with him, even though he knew that it might be too much to ask at the moment. 

"I can't afford it", was Keith's only reply, he didn't even lift his head off Mick's chest to look at him. 

"But I can...I could organise another ticket for you", Mick responded without hesitation as he still kept messing up his hair. 

"Mick…", Keith sighed and he stopped trailing his fingers over his skin. 

"What?", Mick meant, pulling his hand back as Keith shifted his position. 

"I don't need your money", he clarified, now finally perking up to meet his gaze. 

"You can pay me back later", Mick reminded him all nonchalantly, since it wasn't a huge deal for him. He would have offered, even if Keith couldn't pay him back. What mattered much more to Mick was getting to take him back to London. Not just because Keith had mentioned the other day that he really missed home, but also to get the chance to spend more time with him. 

"I have no place there anymore...I'd probably have to stay with my mum until I can find a new flat...I don't want to be a burden on any of my mates...", Keith argued in return without catering to Mick's prior words. 

"And you don't want to inconvenience your mum either?", Mick inquired, deflecting for the moment. 

"She thinks I'm happy here...she thinks I've got a flat with my girlfriend and we're doing really well together", Keith explained, sighing once more. "She has no clue that I'm too broke to come back home and that Tammy left me…" 

"Then don't stay with your mum...stay with me", Mick offered, knowing very well that he was pushing his luck here. 

He was aware that it probably was insanely ridiculous putting this out there, considering they'd only just met mere days ago. But he was completely sincere, even though he felt light panic rising inside of him at the realisation of how fast they were rushing. Not because he didn't want it, though, but maybe because he wanted it too badly. Which probably wasn't the wisest idea given that he'd only just broken up with David. Keith was an incredibly sweet guy and clearly deserved way better than only being someone's rebound. And because after everything he'd learned about him so far, Mick knew as well that he was likely making him feel at unease with his advances. Which wasn't really his intention, but he simply had to try nevertheless. 

"We've been knowing each other for three days, Mick", Keith pointed out as if he had missed that fact but it had been almost apparent that he might get back to that. 

"I know…", he sighed, turning his head to the side to avoid Keith's gaze. 

"You know this wasn't to last forever, was it?", Keith gave back and Mick bit his bottom lip, feeling like he had been slapped back into reality by these words. Of course, he knew. And there wasn't really any proper reason to be this sentimental about it. Usually he wasn't this pathetic at all. 

"Yeah...I guess…", he just meant, his voice sounding oddly choked, hating himself for being this soppy. Keith was right, and he knew it. What had he expected? That he would eagerly agree to come back to London and move in with him, so they could live together happily ever after? Under the given circumstances, it was beyond ludicrous. 

"Are you crying?", Keith quietly asked as Mick still didn't manage to meet his gaze and was nestling around on the blanket instead. 

"I just…", Mick started, not sure what to reply in order to not sound utterly pathetic. At least he managed to bite back bitter tears. 

"I can't come with you to London now, Mick", Keith meant, his voice apologetic. 

"Why not? There's nothing keeping you here", Mick argued, sounding like a little kid who wanted to know why he couldn't have yet another chocolate bar. 

"I don't really have anything to come back to, either…", he gave back, shifting his position once more, so he wasn't any longer halfway draped over Mick, but lay down beside him instead. 

"You'd have me", Mick returned so quietly it was almost inaudible. Keith, however, had heard him anyway and sighed. 

"Would I?", his question was obviously rhetorical. 

"I want to know more about you, Keith, really get to know you. I'd love to spend more time with you...I want to be with you. Things could be amazing between us, you know they could. Don't you think so?", Mick told him, trying to convince him. 

"And then next week you'd need to travel to god knows where and I'd be stuck alone in your flat, waiting for you to return?", he all but accused him and Mick couldn't even tell him he was wrong. 

"You say you want me, but I need to have you too, and I just don't see that right now...I don't want to be only...some souvenir you're bringing back home with you to drop off there and then leave", Keith went on before Mick could even start to find anything to reply. 

"I can't come back with you, Mick", he clarified. 

"So...this is it, then?", Mick dared to ask after a moment, unsure of what else to reply. Instead, he just sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, looking at Keith expectantly. He sighed, before moving into a sitting position either. 

"What did you think this was?", Keith inquired then and Mick averted his gaze. Obviously, it was a justifiable question. But Mick didn't care to answer it, instead he went on retorting. 

"I didn't expect you to come back the other night. I didn't expect you to stay. Why did you stay? Why did you stay with me all day long yesterday? And last night...why didn't you just leave?"

"Mick…", Keith started in a calming manner because Mick had gotten somewhat overwhelmed. 

"Yeah? Tell me what you have to say, cause I want to understand it!", he requested from him. 

"I really liked being with you these past days…just talking to you, I enjoyed this a lot, getting to know you. You were the very best company I could ever have wished for, being stuck here…I really like you, Mick, I do", Keith explained in a wonderfully honest way. "And getting to sleep with you...I loved it. I loved it so bloody much, Mick...and I just...I had to have you again…you're feeling so amazing...", he added, sheepishly looking away from him as he clearly blushed. 

"Then why can't you come with me? Cause I really bloody love being with you too. I loved our conversations...and I'd love to have more of them...get to listen to you play the guitar...I'd love to check out that pub with you that you told me about, meet your mates...I want more of you", Mick could have went on giving him more reasons but he felt like he was falling on deaf ears. 

"I told you...I don't wanna be just your souvenir", Keith claimed and for a moment Mick wondered whether it simply was too much or whether Keith was afraid he'd get hurt by him. 

"You don't think I'm actually meaning this, do you?", he wanted to know. 

"I think it's all too fast, too soon…", Keith explained. 

"I see…"

"Are you pissed at me now?", he wanted to know. 

"Of course not…I understand. We met three days ago...", Mick shrugged, trying to sound nonchalantly but miserably failed. 

"But?", Keith dug deeper. 

"I really do fancy you so badly…it just hurts knowing that we have to part..."

"Mick, come on...don't make this harder than it is", Keith said in a tone that betrayed him, letting Mick know that clearly he cared more than he was willing to admit. 

"Can we see each other again at least? When you've saved enough money to come back to London? Will you call me then? We could just hang out, have a pint...we could just see how things are going from there...", he suggested because it was the only reasonable thing he could come up with. Probably it would be for the best that way. Getting some distance between them so he could get a grip on himself again. 

"Okay, leave me your number", Keith eventually agreed with a nod. 

"Thanks…", Mick mumbled almost abashedly. 

"I really need to get going now...I've got an earlier shift today…", Keith replied then, finally leading their conversation towards an end. 

"Will you stay with me for a last time tonight? Before I'm leaving tomorrow...", Mick couldn't stop himself from asking even despite it coming across as completely cheesy. 

"I think I rather should be going home for once", Keith mused, ready to get up, but Mick stopped him by putting his hand out to rest on his arm. 

"Please, Keith...just another night. I need you so badly…", he absolutely hated how desperate he sounded uttering these words. But it might be the last time he got to be with him in case Keith decided to never ring him up after all. 

"I know…", Keith quietly admitted after a moment, and only then did Mick realise how much Keith wanted him as well. 

"Just another night, baby", he repeated, a little smile tugging at his lips as he reached out both of his arms to hold onto Keith, not ready to let him go yet. 

"I'll be there", Keith eventually agreed, smiling back at him before Mick pulled him in closer for a sweet kiss. 

When Mick woke up the next morning, it was to find nothing but empty space beside him. He was feeling cold, none of the heat of the past night was still there. Keith had kept his promise, showing up at his room another time, fervidly kissing Mick as soon as he'd closed the door behind him. That night, they made love almost desperately, Mick clinging on to Keith as if it was imminent that they'd never see each other again, Keith holding Mick as if he never wanted to let go. They left love bites on the other's neck and collarbones, as if they needed some mark to remember. And when Keith made him finish, Mick had his name on his lips, pulling him down, needing him closer, burying his face against his neck as Keith himself followed. After, they lay entangled for ages, just cuddling, gently trailing their fingers over each other's heated skin. It then led them to kissing again longingly, not able to keep their eager hands and lips off each other. Passionately, fiercely, they kept sharing more caresses, rocking against each other, eventually both coming for a second time that night. Finally, they drifted off to sleep, closely huddled against each other, wrapped up in a tender embrace, Mick's face nuzzled against Keith's. 

His chest felt empty that morning, he already was blue with longing for Keith even though they still were in the same city. Angrily, he covered his face with his hands, suppressing his sigh, telling himself to pull himself together. Once he had mustered enough self-control, he sat up in bed, looking around the hotel room he barely had left for days. Only as his gaze wandered across it once more, he noticed the folded piece of paper lying on the nightstand, tucked underneath a bottle of water. After carefully retrieving and unfolding it, he read the short notice that Keith had left for him, his sadness slowly making way for a content little smile. 

_Mick,_   
_I figured it would be easiest like this, I'm no good at saying farewell. But then again, I guess it's just good-bye. Hope to see you back in London soon._   
_Love_   
_Keith_

_P.S. if you ever feel like ringing me up till then, that's my number below._

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am sorry for always writing Mick as such a soppy baby but after reading that biography by Chris Salewicz about him and Keith, actually I think he definitely has that soppy, romantic side...


End file.
